User blog:MrAwesome300/People with Things - A New MrA Game
' THE GAME IS CURRENTLY CLOSED. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM POSTING COMMENTS UNTIL 5:00 PM EST ON MONDAY, FEBRUARY 24. THANK YOU.' I haven't made a game since I've returned from my "absence" and it's been almost a month since my last blog (which was crappy), so I came up with possibly the stupidest idea for a game yet. You're going to have to name specfic people and characters who are known for something. If I asked you for somebody who is famous for their top hat, you can say Slash or maybe Scrooge McDuck. The tricky part of it is... 1) I will give an odd rule each time, and these rules will get odder as they go on. They will vary to "The following must be fictional" to "These must be people that do not have the same letter in their first and last name twice." So "King Boo" isn't acceptable for that last one. 2) Of course, the characters cannot be made up or incredibly infamous that they are unspeakable. Any religious figures will not count due to possibly offensive material to some. Anybody associated in the porn business will not count because you can guess why. 3) The same person cannot be used in two different columns. 4) AT LEAST 50 FIGURES MUST BE SEEN IN A PART BEFORE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT. Part I: Mustaches & Beards Name some peeps who are known for their stache of goodliness. THE RULE IN THIS PART IS THAT THE CHARACTER'S NAME CANNOT BEGIN WITH A VOWEL. (Like Alex Trebek) 1. J.P. Morgan 2. Ron Swanson 3. Hulk Hogan 4. Borat Sagdivyev 5. Santa Claus 6. Theodore Roosevelt 7. Tony Stark 8. Genghis Khan 9. Tom Selleck 10. Ron Burgundy 11. Mark Twain 12. Julius Pringles 13. Freddie Mercury 14. Salvador Dali 15. Mahatma Gandhi 16. Vlad the Impaler 17. Phil Robertson 18. Karl Marx 19. Mario 20. Don King 21. Colonel Sanders 22. Cap'n Crunch 23. Captain Kangaroo 24. Macho Man Randy Savage 25. Groucho Marx 26. The Lorax 27. Grigori Rasputin 28. Wyatt Earp 29. Gomez Addams 30. Dale Earnhardt, Sr. 31. Jules Winnfield 32. Joseph Stalin 33. Leo Gallagher 34. Ron Jeremy 35. Mr. Potato Head 36. Vinny Squiggliadiani 37. Ned Flanders 38. Senor Cardgage 39. Rich Uncle Moneybags 40. Rollie Fingers 41. Lando Calrissian 42. The Bandit 43. Frank Zappa 44. Hercules Poirot 45. Captain Hook 46. Riker 47. Carlos Santana 48. John Lennon 49. Kaiser Wilhelm II 50. Vincent Price 51. Jamie Hyneman 52. Martin Luther King, Jr. 53. Walter White 54. Rubeus Hagrid 55. Prince 56. Yosemite Sam 57. Bob Ross 58. Wolverine 59. Vaas Montenegro 60. Saddam Hussein 61. Blackula 62. Ming the Merciless 63. Silent Bob 64. Cheech Marin 65. Guy Fawkes 66. Boromir 67. Fidel Castro 68. Rick Rubin 69. Tupac Shakur 70. Charles Dickens 71. Sherriff Not A Robot 72. William Shakespeare 73. The Swedish Chef 74. Gepetto 75. Dr. Phil McGraw 76. Steve Harvey 77. Cleveland Brown 78. Frida Kahlo 79. Boris Badenov 80. Father Guido Sarducci 81. The Demoman 82. Dr. Eggman/Robotnik 83. Daryl Dixon 84. Brian Blessed 85. Billy Mays 86. Nostalgia Critic/Doug Walker 87. JonTron 88. Peanut Butter Gamer 89. Michael Jordan 90. Gregory House 91. Snidely Whiplash 92. Dick Dastardly 93. Chuck Norris 94. Mr. T 95. Scruffy the Janitor 96. Ted Turner 97. Mr. Johnson (Sesame Street) 98. Inspector Clouseau 99. Jim Henson 100. Stan Lee (THIS PART IS NOW COMPLETE. 100 MUSTACHIOED FIGURES!) Part II: Fatties Name the obese & overweight. Name 50 or more. The rule this time is NO TELEVISION CHARACTERS (i'm looking at you, cartman). Movie characters are accepted. 1. William Howard Taft 2. Chris Christie 3. Fat Bastard 4. Fat Albert 5. Snorlax 6. Biggie Smalls 7. Fat Joe 8. Adele 9. Danny DeVito 10. Michael Moore 11. Wario 12. Bob (Tekken) 13. Chris Farley 14. Al Capone 15. Babe Ruth 16. Ben Franklin 17. Rick Ross 18. Boomers 19. Rosie O'Donnell 20. Oprah Winfrey 21. John Belushi 22. John Candy 23. Walter Sopchak 24. Andre the Giant 25. Pom Pom 26. Ignatius J. Reilly 27. Stay Puft Marshmallow Man 28. Obelix 29. Dennis Nedry 30. Roseanne 31. Mama June 32. Gilbert Grape's Mom 33. Chunk (The Goonies) 34. Seth Rogan 35. Jonah Hill 36. Zach Galifinakis 37. Divine 38. Rebel Wilson 39. Bruddah Iz 40. Curly Howard 41. John C. Reilly 42. Fat Princess 43. Gary Brolsma 44. Mario Batali 45. Kamala the Giant 46. Hagar the Horrible 47. Bo Rai Cho 48. Boogie2988 (if boogie reads this, you're an awesome guy and you're not exactly known for being a "fatty". This goes for all overweight people and hopefully no offense is taken -MrA) 49. King Henry VIII 50. Eric Pickles 51. Gruntilda Winkybunion 52. Blob (X-Men) 53. Benjamin Franklin 54. '70s Elvis Presley 55. Aidy Briant 56. Melissa McCarthy 57. ShayCarl (formerly) 58. Fat Suit Weird Al Yankovic (from the music video for "Fat") 59. Jabba the Hutt 60. Mr. Creosote 61. King Dedede 62. King K. Rool 63. The Skipper 64. Mr. Morton (Schoolhouse Rock) 65. Teleporting Fat Guy 66. Big Momma/Malcolm Turner 67. Madea Simmons 68. The Nutty Professor 69. Theodore Chipmunk 70. Wilford Brimley (i'd like to talk to you for a moment about diabeetus.) 71. Winston Churchill 72. Gamorrean Guard 73. Queen Bee (Mario) 74. Captain Underpants 75. Fat Jack 76. White Goodman 77. Pete (Disney) 78. Kingpin 79. Pig Josh Part III: Glasses Wearers Name people who use the power of spectacles (This can also be sunglasses). Name 50 or more. The rule for this part is NOBODY ELDERLY (because most of the elderly wear glasses). 1. Steve Urkel 2. Arthur Read 3. Nice Peter 4. KassemG 5. Link Neal 6. Bill Gates 7. Tenth Doctor 8. Muscles Glasses (Epic Meal Time) 9. Zach Sherwin 10. John Lennon 11. Stephen Hawking 12. Leonard Hofstadter 13. Velma Dinkley 14. Skrillex 15. Sarah Palin 16. Buddy Holly 17. Waldo 18. Tina Fey 19. Egon Spengler 20. Edward Snowden 21. Austin Powers 22. Gordon Freeman 23. Kanye West 24. Ray Charles 25. Bottles the Mole 26. Cyclops 27. Morpheus 28. Neo 29. Trinity 30. Agent Smith 31. Steve Wozniak 32. Steve Jobs 33. Clark Kent 34. Artie, the Strongest Man in the World 35. Scooter 36. Psy 37. Johnny Cage 38. Dexter 39. Milhouse Van Houten 40. Peter Griffin 41. Meg Griffin 42. Stephen Colbert 43. Rachel Tice 44. John Green 43. Waylon Smithers 44. Judith Dinsmore 45. Chuckie Finster 46. Minions 47. Peter Parker (in the original Amazing Fantasy #15) 48. Alan Carr 49. Atticus Finch 50. Rev. Richard Coles 51. Professor Elm 52. Milo Thatch 53. John Major 54. Arsene Wenger 55. Tay Zonday 56. Angry Video Game Nerd 57. Johnny Bravo 58. The Terminator 59. Mung Daal 60. The Invisible Man 61. Weird Al Yankovic (1980s & 1990s) 62. Hermes Conrad 63. Scrooge McDuck 64. Ebenezer Scrooge 65. Dr. Seuss 66. Garth Algar 67. Ox Ford 68. Conjunction Junction Guy 69. Black Nerd Comedy 70. Gajin Goomba 71. Brain Gremlin 72. Hank Hill 73. Linkara 74. Duke Nukem 75. Ray William Johnson (2012 - present) 76. Mr. Peabody 77. Sherman 78. Charlie (Street Fighter) 79. Simon Chipmunk 80. Chef Wendell 81. Huskymudkipz 82. Captain Cold 83. Pops (Muppets) 84. Carl Wheezer 85. Denzel Crocker 86. The Narrator (Stanley Parable 87. Bob Saget (2006 - present) 88. Herbert Garrison Part IV: Ties & Bow Ties Name any guy/gal who is known for wearing a tie, bow tie, or ascot (but not scarves). Most of the Doctors are welcome. The rule this time is NO POLITICIANS OR GOVERNMENT FIGURES. I'm saving that one for later (wink, wink, future part hints). 1. Eleventh Doctor 2. Pee Wee Herman 3. Mr. Bean 4. Bill Nye 5. Agent 47 6. Justin Timberlake 7. Barney Stinton 8. Second Doctor 9. James Bond 10. Slender Man 11. Wallace 12. Fred Flintstone 13. Phoenix Wright 14. Dr. Bob Kelso 15. The Joker 16. Barney Fife 17. Fozzie Bear 18. Yogi Bear 19. Boo Boo 20. Huckleberry Hound 21. Mr. Mackey 22. Fred Jones 23. Mister Rogers 24. SpongeBob SquarePants 25. Two Face 26. Lex Luthor 27. Bruce Wayne 28. The Penguin 29. Spy (Team Fortress) 30. Seymour Skinner 31. Walt Disney 32. Tallman 33. Willy Wonka 34. Donkey Kong 35. Abraham Simpson 36. Gene Shalit 37. Frank Sinatra 38. The Cat in the Hat 39. Andre 3000 40. Jake Blues 41. Elwood Blues 42. Daft Punk 43. Howard the Duck 44. Roger Rabbit 45. Charles Xavier/Professor X 46. Donald Duck 47. Soul Eater 48. Death the Kid 49. Brick Tamland 50. Henry J. Waternoose Part V: Politicians and Gov. This section is devoted to any politician or government leader. Aim for 100 this time to go to Part VI. This part will close once it reaches 150. This includes presidents of any country from any time in history. The rule for this is I WILL ONLY ACCEPT 20 OF THE 44 US PRESIDENTS. 1. Barack Obama 2. John F. Kennedy 3. Rev. Al Sharpton 4. Donald Trump 5. Mitt Romney 6. President Snow 7. Mayor Joe Quimby 8. Franklin Delano Roosevelt 9. Vladimir Putin 10. Angela Merkel 11. Winston Churchill 12. The King of Town 13. Hillary Clinton 14. Al Gore 15. George W. Bush 16. Millard Fillmore 17. Andrew Johnson 18. Herman Cain 19. Adolf Hitler 20. John Boehner 21. Arnold Schwarzenegger 22. Indira Gandhi 23. David Estes 24. Bill Clinton 25. Sarah Palin 26. James K. Polk 27. Ronald Reagan 28. Richard Nixon 29. Joe Biden 30. Aaron Burr 31. James Madison 32. George I 33. George II 34. George III 35. George IV 36. George V 37. Richard I 38. Richard II 39. Richard III 40. Edward I 41. Edward II 42. Edward III 43. Edward IV 44. Edward V 45. Edward VI 46. Edward VII 47. Edward VIII 48. William the Conqueror 49. William II 50. William III of Orange 51. William IV 52. Queen Victoria 53. Queen Elizabeth I 54. Queen Elizabeth II 55. Queen Anne of Great Britain 56. President Business 57. Michael Bloomberg 58. John Kerry 59. Thomas Jefferson 60. The Governor (The Walking Dead) 61. Tsar Nicholas II 62. Mikhail Gorbachev 63. Leon Trotsky 64. Ralph Wiggum (in the episode "E Pluribus Wiggum") 65. Louis I 66. Louis II 67. Louis III 68. Louis IV 69. Louis V 70. Louis VI 71. Louis VII 72. Louis VIII 73. Louis IX 74. Louis X 75. Louis XI 76. Louis XII 77. Louis XIII 78. Louis XIV 79. Louis XV 80. Louis XVI 81. Napoleon Bonaparte 82. Maximililen Robespierre 83. Georges Clemenceau 84. David Lloyd George 85. Nicolas Sarkozy 86. Frederick the Great 87. Frederick II 88. Frederick III 89. Wilhelm I 90. Wilhelm II 91. Kronprinz Wilhelm 92. Ivan I 93. Ivan II 94. Ivan III 95. Ivan IV 96. Ivan V 97. Peter the Great 98. Peter II 99. Paul 100. Alexander I 101. Alexander II 102. Alexander III 103. Nicholas I 104. Leonid Brezhnev 105. Nikita Krushchev 106. Alexei Kosygin 107. Vyacheslav Molotov 108. Jawalharlal Nehru 109. Benezir Bhutto 110. Yaser Arafat 111. Yizthak Rabin 112. King Faisal 113. Category:Blog posts